Ímpeto
by ann.yuu
Summary: Depois de muitos anos sem seu amor, a Haruno havia conseguido que sua vida se estabilizasse. Mas o que ela não esparava é que ele voltasse, entre a vida e a morte, e fizesse um pedido deveras estranho a ela! SasuxSaku UN.


**_Aêeee peopleee queridinha do meu kokoro!_**

Desculpem a oração melosa ai em cima. É que tem fic nova! n.n

Bom, essa fic é no universo de Naruto, como das poucas vezes faço! \o\ (VIVA)

E... por momento, estou postando-a no orkut, pois só havia feito o primeiro capitulo achando que não iria funfar por ser um clichê... mas bem, as coisas mudaram e eu acabei me apegando a ela! *o*

Espero que gostem dela assim como eu estou gostando. E... não irei deixar minhas outras fics (espero '.')

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence! FATO.**

**Toda e qualquer coincidência é puríssima semelhança.**

_I hope you enjoy;_

_thanks._

* * *

**Ímpeto**

**Capitulo 1 – O retorno.**

A vila da folha estava silenciosa naquele dia, apenas o farfalhar da copa das árvores que se matinha contínuo, levando aquele doce aroma da florescência a todo canto.

A primavera havia chegado mais cedo naquele ano, e a Haruno estava contente por isso. Havia conseguido um cargo como enfermeira chefe, tinha encontrado uma casinha do modo que queria, perto do lago. E não podíamos esquecer de mencionar, a paixão que ela tinha por aquele aroma das flores. Aquela fragrância realmente a acalmava.

Era começo de noite, e o hospital tinha diminuído o tráfego. Os faxineiros aproveitavam para retirar aquele cheiro de álcool e formol das salas de espera. Recolhiam algumas bandagens que eram arremessadas nos corredores e limpavam o sangue nas paredes, que em um mundo ninja, era plenamente comum.

Sakura havia acabado de fechar sua sala, ajeitara a maleta debaixo do braço, suspirando em seguida. Ela ficaria dois dias longes dali, ao menos era o que haviam determinado a ela, mas ela sabia que não conseguiria passar menos de oito horas longe do hospital.

Andou pelos corredores esbranquiçados até parar na recepção, deixou a chave de seu escritório e, da maleta, retirou uma pasta grossa entregando para Hiko.

- Entregue isso para Shizune-san, ok? Qualquer problema é só entrar em contato! - Hiko despediu-se de Sakura e desejou a ela um bom final de semana.

Sakura viu-se liberta quando saiu do hospital, mas com um sentimento de culpa incontrolável. Afinal, quantas pessoas precisariam de sua ajuda nesses dois dias que ela se ausentaria?

Procurou não pensar nisso e logo fora para casa, como em uma das suas poucas folgas, ela resolvera se encontrar com Naruto, para jogar conversa fora e tomar algumas doses de sakê.

**......**

- Não acredito, sério mesmo? – interrogou ela, já alcoolizada.

- Claro, Sakura-chan! Irei dar aula na academia! – disse o loiro, orgulhoso e também alcoolizado.

- Não sei quem foi o louco que teve essa idéia!

Naruto virou-se furioso para o moreno. Sai olhou-o de soslaio rindo baixo.

- Deixe de ser rude, Sai! – Sakura pegou a garrafa e encheu outro copo. – Pense assim... As crianças pelo menos terão mais folga do que na minha época, imagine-as enganando Naruto!

Sakura e Sai soltaram altas gargalhadas, enquanto Naruto continuava confuso, sem entender nada.

- E... Como vai o "namoro" com a Hinata-chan... – Haruno.

Naruto ficou sério, rodeou a garrafa que tinha em mãos com esta, e ficou observando a madeira da mesa.

- Naruto... O que aconteceu?

Ele suspirou, olhando para todos os lados, verificando se não havia ninguém por perto ouvindo a conversa deles. Abriu a boca para falar, mas logo voltou a fechá-la, poderia estar alcoolizado, mas não deixava de concordar que o assunto era sério.

- O que foi Naruto? – Sakura já estava ficando aflita com a situação.

O loiro aproximou o rosto, tanto de Sai quando de Sakura, deixando pouco espaço entre os três.

- Bem... – ele disse quase que sussurrando. Engoliu saliva e voltou a falar. - ... não contem para ninguém,mas... Hinata-chan desconfia... Bem, ela desconfia que-que... que talvez esteja grávida...

- Hã? – fora à única coisa que Sakura conseguira expressar.

Sai, que neste pequeno período já havia tomado mais de cinco doses, pousou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo.

- Nunca pensei que você seria capaz... – disse, rindo em seguida.

- Idiota... – Naruto fizera bico, cruzando os braços e ficando sentado, completamente emburrado.

Sakura ainda estava assimilando tudo. Não que ela duvidasse que Naruto pudesse engravidar Hinata – apesar do relacionamento de ambos ser mais lerdo do que lesma correndo para promoção. – mas, era que... Todos já tinham maior idade, ela estava com vinte e três anos e a vida estava passando. Ela estava ficando velha e ainda continuava naquela esperança de que...

A porta do pequeno bar fora escancarada. Nela, aparecera um Lee bastante desesperado.

- NARUTO! – ele gritara sem rodeios. Alertando quase todos do bar. – O Uchiha retornou...

O loiro pulou da cadeira, assim como Sai e Sakura. Os três ninjas saíram desembestados, seguindo o quarto.

**......**

Os quatro chegaram a seu destino: o hospital. Lá, viam-se médicos correndo afoitos, de um lado a outro.

- O que aconteceu com Sasuke, Lee?... – perguntou Sakura agarrando os ombros do moreno.

- Não sei, Sakura-chan...

Naruto empurrou Sakura para um lado, desesperado, fazendo várias e várias perguntas para Lee. A Haruno logo se desligou de tudo e correu para dentro do hospital, aquela movimentação não era comum, portanto, algo extremamente sério estava ocorrendo com o _seu_ Sasuke.

Sakura parou no primeiro corredor, sem saber para onde ir, ou o que fazer. Sua cabeça rodava por completo em resultado ao álcool e o seu senso de direção estava completamente debilitado. Sua mente só conseguia pensar em uma única coisa "o que estava acontecendo com ele?".

Ela dera meia volta, correndo para o lado oeste do corredor, onde havia uma pequena concentração. Lá, encontrou Shizune, completamente aflita.

- Shizune-san... O-o o que está acontecendo? Onde está Sasuke, o que ele tem? – ela dizia sem ao menos tomar fôlego.

A morena estava confusa, assim como a Haruno.

- Não sei ao certo, Sakura-chan... acabei de me reunir com os especialistas! – ela demonstrou a concentração de médicos em frente a uma sala. – Ao que me parece é algo grave...

Seu coração palpitava tão rápido, que se pudesse, ela enfartaria ali.

- Mas... Como assim, grave? Grave como?

Shizune respirou, profundamente, pousando a mão no ombro da garota pedindo que esta se acalmasse.

**......**

Sakura estava sentada em um dos bancos que recheavam os corredores. Os pés estavam sobre esse e os joelhos contraídos contra seu peito. Suas mãos estavam jogadas, disformes, sobre suas pernas e sua testa se apoiava no joelho.

Sua mente estava uma completa bagunça, já havia passado das três da madrugada e o efeito do álcool também. Naruto estava cochilando ao seu lado, depois se tanta gritaria e de tanta aflição, ele resolvera descansar. Ela dissera que faria o mesmo, mas não conseguira. Todos os sentimentos que ela supria por Sasuke, que pensava que haviam se esvaído, voltaram em explosão como a erupção de um vulcão destruindo tudo. Mas, se fosse somente esse o caso, ela não estaria tão mal, pois na idade em que estava, camuflar sentimentos era algo fácil. O que mais a afligia, era a possibilidade de morte de Sasuke.

_Shizune parara em frente a Haruno, que depois da notícia ficara completamente abismada._

_- A...A kekkei Genkai dele está destruindo-o? – ela repetiu, ainda sem acreditar._

_A morena a sua frente olhou para o chão, fitando seus sapatos. Ela não conseguia encarar Sakura._

_- Os especialistas disseram que existe oitenta por cento de chances, dele não sobreviver ao tratamento, que está sendo imposto agora. E se ele sobreviver, é certeza que ele viverá cerca de meses... ou semanas!_

Ela sacudiu a cabeça em relutância. Sasuke não seria vencido por uma doença idiota, não? Ele era forte, ele havia contido aquele ser maligno dentro dele e havia superado. Ele havia conseguido o poder que ele tanto quisera, para morrer por conta de uma doença? Nunca! O Sasuke que ela conhecia lutaria pela sua vida!

Ergueu a cabeça, as lágrimas que estavam sendo controladas, desceram como a escapatória de água duma barragem. Naruto roncou alto ao lado da garota, movendo-se no banco, ela olhou-o de soslaio rindo. Ao menos alguém conseguira descansar naquela noite. Mas, seu momento de distração pouco durou, pois a porta a sua frente fora aberta com um estalo.

- Oh... Chefe!- disse baixo, um garoto moreno. Assustado com a presença e o estado de Sakura. – Shizune-sama pediu que você entrasse parece que ele...

O jovem enfermeiro mal tivera tempo de terminar sua fala, pois Sakura já havia saltado do banco e adentrado no quarto.

O lugar que normalmente era espaçoso tornara-se pequeno com a quantidade exagerada de especialista. Ela não queria encontrá-lo daquela forma, mas era inevitável.

Sasuke estava deitado na cama, repleto de bandagens, seu corpo estava vermelho e cheio de hematomas. De um lado, ele estava ligado a uma bolsa de sangue O positivo e noutra, havia soro em suas veias, onde a enfermeira lhe enfurnava mais medicamento.

Ela levou as mãos a boca. Mesmo que Sasuke fosse um idiota completo, mesmo que ela o amasse e sentisse raiva dele... Ele era seu amigo, e ninguém gosta de encontrar um amigo querido em tal estado.

O moreno, debilitado, respirou profundamente, abrindo os olhos em seguida. Ele via pouco, sua pupila estava dilatada. Tudo para si era um borrão completo, mas fora o necessário para ele reconhecer a cabeleira rósea que há tanto tempo ele não vida.

- Sakura... – ele tentou falar, mas o sangue que expeliu da boca havia travado sua garganta.

Ela se aproximou, falando baixo para que ele não se esforçasse muito. Shizune havia dito a ela, que ele sofria de hemorragia interna e que alguns de seus órgãos estavam entrando em falência. Uma das enfermeiras do quarto limpou sua boca, e ele logo pô-se a falar.

- Eu preciso... Falar com você... – ele pronunciou fraco e dificultoso. – a sós...

Ela olhou em volta. Alguns médicos já haviam se retirado e as enfermeiras entenderam o olhar dela. Até que ser enfermeira chefe não era de todo mal assim.

O moreno olhou em volta, encontrando menos borrões do que antes, supôs então que já não havia ninguém na sala. Moveu a mão arduamente, Sakura entendeu aquilo como um pedido de aproximação.

As lágrimas molhavam o rosto inchado da Haruno por completo. Deitou sua mão na ele, apertando esta com força. Ele estava fraco, e ela sentia isso, mesmo que ele se mostrasse invencível, ela sabia que ele poderia falecer a qualquer momento.

- Fale... Sasuke! – ela tentou controlar o tremor de sua voz.

Ele desviou o rosto com dificuldade. Sua visão turva havia voltado ao normal, um indício de que os medicamentos estavam fazendo efeito. Não conseguira encará-la, ele nunca conseguiria olhar nos olhos dela depois do que pretendia fazer.

Respirou com dificuldade, tomou fôlego e jorrou as palavras para fora da boca.

- Você... Teria um filho meu? – fora exatamente o que ele dissera.

**Fim de Capitulo.**

**

* * *

**

_Espeto que tenham gostadoooo.. e espero reviews também!_

_Bye pessoinhas. Obrigadão.  
_


End file.
